


CHELEUR

by tillith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy, I was cold when I wrote this, M/M, also hot cocoa yum, cuddling ok, i love castiel so much he deserves sm more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillith/pseuds/tillith
Summary: It's a cold winter day, you're nursing a broken wrist from vampire hunt. Sam and Dean have gone on a hunt and leave you at the Bunker. Castiel, lost without his Angel abilities, finds himself shivering from the bitter cold. Times like this call for blankets, cuddles, and hot cocoa.





	CHELEUR

**Author's Note:**

> Cheleur is French for 'warmth.'

It had been snowing for the first parts of winter and the temperature dropped significantly. You were cooped up in the bunker recovering from a broken wrist. Three days ago, Sam and Dean drove a few states over to take care of a hunt. 

Castiel was somewhere outside. 

You were sat in the living room, wrapped in a blanket and gazing out the frosty window. Snow is _falling, falling, falling._

A noise echoes trough the Bunker, two footsteps and a thud. You retaliate from your warm cocoon to check things out.

You get down the stairs and peek at the door.

Standing there is Castiel— a cold and shivering one. He's very much human still, and he's susceptible to temperatures nowadays.

You blink and step forward.

"Cas?"

"...I'm fine." He's shivering, his lips are blue and snowflakes line his hair and eyelashes. His eyes briefly flicker up to your face, at the perfect angle for puppy-dog eyes. 

There's snow lining his trench coat, "where were you?"

"It stopped snowing so I went for a walk." His eyebrows are furrowed, he seems confused. 

You giggled.

The snow must have picked up again halfway through his journey. "Let's get you warmed up."

With his cold hand in your warm one, you bring him to the living room. You pull his trench coat off carefully, singlehandedly. You're nursing your broken wrist on the other.

You sit the shivering body down and disappear momentarily, only to return with a warm soaked towel. You wipe snow from his face using it. Then you run your fingers through his frosted hair. The cold flakes melted under your heated touch, dampening the strands. 

"Hangin' in there, Cas?"

"I...I am cold." His voice is deep and raspy, teeth clattering. You drop the wet rag aside and pulled your blankets over him. They're still warm from with your body heat. 

You tell him to _wait right here_ , though he has no intention of getting up.

You dig through the cupboards and pull out two mugs. Some searching through the pantry comes next, and you find two easy-prep packets of hot cocoa.

Opening the fridge, you find pull out a carton of milk. It's empty. You roll your eyes— _Dean_. Behind beer bottles and various juices, you manage to grab an unopened carton.

While waiting for the microwave to warm the contents of the mug, you file upstairs and raid the Winchester's rooms.

You pull the blankets off their beds and grab as many pillows as you can hold. You carefully make your way back to the living room and dump them on the couch. Castiel gives you an adorable, confused look.

"You'll see." You smiled and padded back into the kitchen. 

_Beep, beep._

You carefully remove the hot milks and mix in cocoa powder. It's nothing homemade, but it sure works it's wonders. 

The warm, and now prepped, chocolate drinks get topped with mountains of whipped cream, miniature marshmallows, and chocolate flakes. It's hard to do with a broken wrist, but they're brought back to the living room and placed gently on the coffee table.

You move the pile of blankets onto the floor. You ask Castiel if he could _choose a movie to play._

He does so silently. He kneels by the DVD player, thoughtfully deciding between two movies in hand. 

He's strewn between _Bambi_ or _The Fox and the Hound._

While he makes, what seems to be a very difficult division, you have piled blankets and pillows on the floor.

You take a seat on the comfortable pile, just as a DVD goes in. Castiel, still kneeling in front of the TV, gives you a look that asks, _what should I do next?_

"Come join me, Cas." You pat the spot beside you. He does. You still feel cold radiating off of him. 

You wrap a blanket around both of you. He aids you and soon, once again, you're in a cocoon of warmth. 

Cas leans back against the pillows, against the couch. He stills for a moment.

"I do not understand, why would we be on the floor of the couch is right behind us?"

The DVD plays.

"It's more fun like this, trust me." You smile. He trusts you. He likes your smile, too.

' _Tangled_ ' appears on the screen. You laugh. It's your favourite Disney movie. 

You reach for the warm drinks and hand him one. "Why did you choose this one? Thought you were set on the other two."

"Because I remember they both make you sad." The last time you two watched movies, he had his Grace. He could feel your pang of sadness as Bambi's mother was killed, and again in another movie, as the fox and the hound were separated.

He watches your movements. Your heart warms at his care. The room brightens at the start of the film and you sip your cocoa. Cas follows. 

The mug is warm in his hands and he can feel the drink heat him up.

As turn to view his reaction (he hadn't drank this before) you see the aftermath of the whipped cream, a white moustache above his lip. 

You giggle.

This time, it's his own heart that warms.

He laughs too, and you two share this moment together.

 

 

You paid no attention what was playing. You finished your drink and stared at the person next to you, who was mesmerisingly watching the screen. You took note of each facial display of emotions as he was completely engrossed in the movie.

Eventually you dozed off and your head fell against Castiel's shoulder. 

He hadn't noticed until the credits rolled and drinks were gone that you had fallen asleep on him. 

Even though he was no longer cold, Cas moved to lay you both down, and wrapped the blankets tighter around your bodies.

The movie finished and the screen went black. At some point, sleep overcame Cas too.

 

 

The Winchesters returned home earlier than planned. Others had gotten to the hunt before them. 

It was past midnight and they stepped into the Bunker quietly, only to find each bed stripped of blankets and pillows.

Sam reached the living room first and hushed his older brother. 

 

They left the two of you there, wrapped in both each other and warmth.


End file.
